


Touch

by CujoDaBirb1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Thor (mentioned) - Freeform, late night conversation, marvel rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CujoDaBirb1/pseuds/CujoDaBirb1
Summary: Loki could barely sleep.It’s his first time sleeping in the same bed as Vision, but Vision doesn’t seem to be as anxious as Loki.
Relationships: Loki & Vision (Marvel), Loki/Vision (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone was out of character. My first VisLoki fic, WOO!  
> These two have been living in my head RENT FREE. Might write more of them.  
> Also this was very lazy 😀

He was warm.  
Very warm. Like Vision’s been in the sun all day. Is it normal for androids to be this warm?

Loki felt rather.. nice, sharing the bed he has slept on alone for a long time. This is their first time sleeping on the same bed together, and Vision acts like they’ve been doing it for months. 

How can someone so warm deal with someone so cold? Loki’s skin felt like fresh freezing snow, so how?

“Loki, dear, it would be much nicer if you didn’t move so much...”

Loki stopped, he didn’t even realize he’s been basically rolling side to side on his side of the bed. “Apologies..” Loki whispered.

Vision used his thumb to slide his sleeping mask up to his forehead, covering his glowing yellow stone. His eyes looked quite dull, like he just woke up from a deep sleep, “Are you alright,” his voice was soft, “you’ve been doing that for almost 7 minutes now, what’s wrong?”

Loki had the urge to bite his thumb’s nail, “It’s nothing. I’m sure I’ll get over it the sooner I fall asleep.”

Vision moved closer, spooning Loki, “are you sure?”

Loki could barely breathe anymore. All this lovey-dovey stuff is going to get himself killed. It wasn’t helping that Vision’s breathing hit the back of his neck.

Who knew an android could even do that.

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure.”

Now Loki really got himself cornered. Vision leaned over him, now hovering over Loki as he laid on his back, “You’re lying again.”

“Pardon?”

“I’ve noticed you fidget with your hands when you lie.” Vision pulled a small smile. 

Loki’s hands froze, face felt like it could explode. Now he was the one heating up.

“Wh- stop doing that!” Loki pushed Vision’s face back down on his pillow, leaving his robot boyfriend chuckling. Loki laid back down next to him, trying not to smile at his ridiculous laugh. “You’re the worst.”

“I know, I know.”

They both just stared at each other. Examining each other’s eyes and face features. As much as Loki thought Vision’s humanoid form was handsome, and very opposite to what Loki appeared to look like, he loved Vision for the way he originally is. Some say he was only in this relationship for the stone that’s planted on Vision’s forehead.

Maybe. But he learned to love the man as time developed. He learned how opposite they were, along with learning about the similarities they had between them.

They were similar to chess or maybe checkers. Opposite side of the board, opposite colors, opposite team.  
but similar pieces.

They were like day and night. An unstoppable pair.

He had to thank his brother someday for introducing them to each other.

“Vision,” Loki cut the silence between them.

Vision hummed, “hm?”

Loki thought for a moment. He didn’t know why exactly he called his name. His voice was nice listening to, even though it helped Tony kick his ass in the past. 

“Do I.. feel cold to you?”

Vision blinked, “well um.. that’s an odd and random question. Is this what kept you rolling side to side earlier?”

Loki made a silent yawn, “not particularly... It’s just... is my skin freezing compared to yours..?”

He couldn’t help but pull another soft smile, “Loki, I understand the concern, and I appreciate it, but,” Vision sighed, leading Loki’s hand to his cheek, “I would rather feel you during the night than having you worried about me freezing.”

Loki froze in place, his skin turning blue and his eyes turned a blood red. He knew Vision knowing about his frost giant form, and how his “normal” skin was an illusion. That somehow didn’t stop him from loving Loki the way he did. 

They both held on to each other tight, cuddling under the blanket. Vision’s chin settled on Loki’s head, smiling. “Now will you get some rest?” Vision teased.

Loki made a small huff in response.

He loved how warm he was against him. The way Vision slowly combed through Loki’s hair with his soft fingers. It felt strange.

Whatever this feeling was, he never wanted it to go. He never wanted it to fade away for the rest of his life he had with Vision.


End file.
